Grandline: Episode 31
Tenshi's Blessings is the thirty-first episode of Grandline: The Role Play Series. Squall and Romeo struggle to pass the Trials of Terror, but an old ally is their to offer his support. Plot The Trials of Terror have begun and the Red Rebellion is being pushed beyond their limits. Ramon and Squall face off against Preist Dante, who's Trial is the most difficult among them all. An already injured Ramon tries to aid Squall in his full on monsterous form but is easily downed by Dante's molten infused fist. This blows a second hole in Ramon and seemingly finishes off the shipwright for good. An infuriated Squall fights back against Dante using the powers of light, but is hardly able to land a blow on the Preist. Dante toys with Squall, showing off the powers of his hellfire ring. Squall struggles to survive the furious onslaught of attacks while Dante simply wishes to show them the difference in their power. Hoping to see the potential of Squall's strength, Dante leaves an opening to be attacked. Squall uses that chance to strike him with a rain of light. This seemingly injures Dante, but infact he isn't even slowed by the attack and strikes the Halo fighter, blinding him momentarilly in one eye. Dante figures that Squall has already peaked and decides to finish him, sending the Pirate underground, plunging into a pit of fire. While seemingly burning to death, Squall is transferred into his own psyche and his met by Tenshi. Tenshi explains that before most of his own soul passed on, he left pieces of it within each of the people who he passed his will onto. Tenshi has travelled deep within Squall's soul and has found that his true strength has been completely untapped, and his potential can be unlocked with Tenshi's help. The source of all strength is the bonds that one makes with the ones they care about, Squall strength comes from his bonds with his crewmates and his love Lyndis. Tenshi brings these bonds to light and increases Squall's power ten fold, he then bids the Pirate farewell and that piece of his soul fades. Squall returns to reality and free's himself from the pit of Fire. Shocked, Dante questions Squall's survival but his even more surprised when Squall unleashes a flurry of attacks which injure the strongest of preists. Squall's speed and strength has clearly increased to the point where Dante is forced into using more advanced techniques. Before Squall is hit he activates his secret techniques, which have been unlocked by Tenshi. His Tenjutsu renders Dante's attacks useless, and the Preist questions how his Hellfire ring is being bested by Squall's. Squall explains that it is not the weapon that makes the fighter, it is the strength of their allies and conviction that fuel their strength. The bonds that he has developed with not only the Red Wing Pirates but with all of the Shandian and Skypieans are like a thousand hands that protect him. Those thousand hands take form in Squall's Tenjutsu finishing technique, which thrust one thousand palms a dozen times each into Dante, beating him to a pulp. Squall is the first to successfully complete a trial of terror, beating the odds of a survival rate of zero and has beaten the strongest preist. But instead of moving on, the pirate falls to his knees and thanks Tenshi before passing out. Category:Anime Category:Episode